The dragons champions
by Orphice
Summary: Natsu and the dragon slayer show there true power that gets granted to them by the dragons when they became the dragons champions. How will the guild react and what challenges are to come.
1. The mask cracks

Natsu PoV

"Lucy you promised to go on a mission that lets me blow up stuff and beat up some dark mages" I ask to receive the reply of a slammed door right into my face as her and gray move back into her apartment 'I wouldn't be too mad if she just started dating ice prick but it's been two months and every one is leaving me out because they say I don't need any help they think I am invincible just because I was the only one who could beat a dragon when they attacked under the control of future rogue'

"What did flame brain want this time babe" gray says inside the room but I can still hear them because of my dragon hearing "oh nothing just some help on a mission that lets him go all out with his powers" lucy replies "what does he want to kill someone I don't mean he stronger then me I could easy take him out with one hand but he has no self restraint wait you know we should do the mission so we can be alone and he can't do it" gray says with envy and fear I know he scared of me they all are and it's not what I all I want is help everyone but it is all for nothing when there are scared of what power I use to protected everyone I love.

Later at the guild

As I walk in everyone goes quiet only a bit thinking I won't notice but I do, and it Hurts but I continue towards the bar where the master is drinking with guildarts who has been back since the grand magic games "hey gramps what's up with the guild they seem to go a bit quieter when I walk in is everything alright" gramps looks to the side and the turns to me with a smile "nothing my boy there just surprised that you recover so quick after the dragon attack is all now come have a drink"

Earlier with master and the guild

Masters PoV

"way is everybody evoiding natsu" I look across the room and see everyone looking at his old team and happy but then erza speaks up "he is too powerful to do missions with no one can even hold a candle to his power beside you and guildarts master" everyone starts to nod until laxus shouts from up stairs "Are you joking erza I could wipe the floor with that little brat" "ghee and erza that was not natsu full power anyway for one he was not in dragon force and yeah he did use lighting flame mode but that is not as strong as God fire that he ate at tenrogima and one key facts is all dragon slayers that are trained by a king class dragon have 75% of there magic sealed away there magic can be released through strong emotions but that is only a small percentage that's probably why you all think he is more powerful now because he feels betrayed which is a strong emotion and is unintentionally leaking out more magic then he wants to put in to his attacks but thunder cunt is right he is still the same little brat." gajeel adds he and laxus both know the power natsu holds and unlike everyone else they do not fear that power the respect it and Asimov to overcome it and surpass it. every one looks shocked at the end of gajeels speech.

Flashback end

Normal PoV

A few hours with the master and guildarts and natsus mask has started to slip, he has begun to show he is not the idiot that he portrays him self to be. The master had known this from when he had joined his guild years ago.

"Natsu don't you think it is time for you to drop the mask" asked the master as a deadly silence falls over the guild as all the members turn towards the pair.

"so you knew"

"No child can hide anything from a parent"

"I should of know I could not of hid my true self from you"

" **Full seal release, fire dragon champion** "

Right then across the continent of fiore everyone looked in the direction of the fairy tail guild hall to see a giant pillar of orange flames that split the sky and changed the weather of the continent. Inside the orange flames swirls of black fire were seen outside the pillar was swarmed with dragons made of fire and lighting that circled the pillar.

For some People the pillar meant nothing for others it meant everything, the first was none other than the black wizard himself zeref "you have finally awoken my brother now you can for fill your promise and kill me"said zeref as tears started to fall down his face.

"Finally a worthy challenger, and a champion this will be fun" growled the great black dragon of the apocalypse, **acnologia**.

A figure hidden in the shadows spoke with determination "Finally my mate has awoke, know I shall clam him"

" **Full seal release, fire dragon champion** "

As soon as them words was uttered a large amount of magical energy became present in natsu and began to build up to the point of the black dragons roar on tenrogima

"Everyone get back and leave the guildhall now" shouted the guild master as he used his Titan magic to gather the small children in the guildhall and move out side with the rest of the guild members.

Suddenly a massive pillar of orange flames that split the sky and changed the weather of the continent. Inside the orange flames swirls of black fire were seen outside the pillar was swarmed with dragons made of fire and lighting that circled the pillar. It tour apart the guild apart like it was a piece of paper. After a few minutes the pillar began to recall to were it originally came from as the pillar was gone all that remained of the guild was smoke.

" hahaha sorry gramps I thought I could contain the power but I forgot how much I had and it's been a long time since I used it so it took a while to get use to it again, but don't worry about it I'll pay for the repairs and new training ground"

"Gehee so you actually did it huh"

Well I think it's about time that you showed everyone that hidden power as well gajeel, you too Wendy, laxus.

"we guess we could brat"

" **Full seal release, lighting dragon champion"**

" **Full seal release, iron dragon champion"**

" **Full seal release, sky dragon champion"**


	2. The truth about there power

The three dragon slayers was coved in there magic similar to natsus but with there respective magic type when they was finished there was no smoke left from natsu transformation and they could see the changes of the four slayers laxus looked like he has in his dragon force permanently, Wendy had grown out to look similar to chelia, gajeel looked a lot like laxus but natsu had changed the most growing to the same night of laxus but not as bulky but he had gained more mussel but it was just leaner so he looked like he was still fast and agile (similar to gokus God form) his hair had turned black with a thick strand of orange the same color of his flames and was not spiked up as much.

The master was the first to get my beer the shock "Natsu my boy do you mind telling me what happens to you four"

"Sure gramps, all we did was just unseal all of the magic we had in side our body and so I could take off the mask"

"Well then what has changed with all of you then? I presume not just your appearance has changed but your magic as well? Am I wrong?"

"Right on the spot gramps our magic has been unsealed meaning that we all hold the same amount of magic that the dragons had when they invaded"

"This is grave news child the magic council will want to have you all for there benefit or they may have your magic striped or..."

"Calm down there gramps the council will not try a thing one they do not have the power to do anything to use and back in the day of dragons the founders of the council and first wizard saints was dragon champions so in fact we will most likely have the title of wizard saint and gods of ishgar if the current holder are weaker then us"

"HAHAHAHAHA you kids are full of surprises today to think four gods as members in our guild, o how the gods want me to suffer the pain of dyeing because of damage complaints" the master explains as his soul starts to leave his body.

"Well guys we are going to go home unsealing our power really takes it out of you we will answer it tomorrow, see yah" waved natsu as he and the dragon slayers left.

Next day at the guild hall

All the members stood in front of a completed guild hall that was even bigger then when the king give then it after the grand magic games.

"I thought flame brain destroyed it yesterday" said gray with shock while holding on to Lucy like she was keeping him sane.

"I did ice for balls" reply natsu has he made his way to the guild with his grin that showed his sharp fangs. "And like I said I would repair it and add a new training ground so me and the others so we can cut loose and show you all what our full power can do" he added like it was the easiest thing to do.

"All right brats lets go inside I am sure you all have questions for the dragon slayers"

Inside

Natsu PoV

"So who wants to go first" I asked.

"why did you wait this long before releasing your power to everyone" someone in the back of the crowd asked.

"Because we only now had the ability to release it, we first gained knowledge of the power while we was stuck In time after acnologia attacked and the power grew until our body could not contain it inside the seal. As you may know I have been getting stronger since the fight with the dragons this is because I have also got the Kings power or kings flames sealed in my body and that is filling my body so having the power of a champion sealed as will not be possible and my body would of been destroyed if it was sealed any longer so it became to release some of that power on its own so u did not die" I replied.

"So you have even more power locked up inside you what kind of monster are you" shouted Erza while having agreeable nods from most of the girls from tenrogima except Cana Mira and levy, little did anyone know the attack from acnolgia and the dragons scared the girls to the point that any magical power that is over what they can defend they are terrified of.

"Yes but I can not release that power until igneel dies, that's how I know he is alive" I reply trying to not let that she called me a monster effect me. As I finish speaking bolt face, thunder cunt and Wendy come through the door.

"So salamander how about we settle the score I am sure the lighting rod and WPoVdy will want to test there power as well" laxus asked with a 100 watt smile.

"Why do you think I added a training ground

outside the guild

normal PoV

As everyone steeped out of the guild they saw a piece of the ground about one hundred meter squared surrounded by a small fence no high then a foot but at all the corners the fence had magic generator and gravity changes.

"The fence will put up run s that will stop any magic from hurting the people out side you can also increase the gravity if you want to train" natsu says as he begins to walk in side the training area with the other slayers . As they are all in the runes begin to form.

 **"Begin"**

" **Lighting dragon pulsing plasma** " shouted laxus as he began to build up blue lighting in to his hand." **Iron dragon conducting canon** " roared gajeel as he made a iron canon rise from the ground as laxus pushes his magic into the canon. " **Sky dragon great gale** " says with new found confidence as wind pushes lighting and metal out of the canon and infuses her magic into the attack.

" ** _3 way unison raid_** "they all shout as the magic that they all had began to fuse and form a new attack taking the form of a dragon.

" **Fire dragon burning barrier** " said natsu calmly which was only realized by the fight, the master and guildarts.

A large wall of orange and black fire rose from the ground to block the attack but as expected It could not stop a attack of that power but the attack did get smaller and continue to decrease in to nothingness a mere two inches frrom natsus face to show his usual toothy grin.

"He burnt there magic away" a guild member said

"Yes it seems that way, what powerful flames that he has now and a three way unison raid that has never been done, that's it all are now promoted it s-class mages" the master said to him self as many members was too shock at what had just happened although the people how heard him agreed with his decision.

"That's a bit unfair three on one don't ya think"

"Don't worry we was just seeing if we could take you out in one shot because of we have all see you go all out and no there is no need to hid your dumb side is there"

" I got guess not so here we go a free for all let's begin"

 **Thunder flame dragon mode**

 **Iron shadow dragon mode**


End file.
